


Accidents will happen

by kangeiko



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan takes an unexpected trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents will happen

He hates Manchester. Hates it with a passion bordering on active malice. He hates the muck on the streets, and the crooked cops, and the complete lack of any. Fucking. Magic. ANYWHERE.

It's like someone reached in and scooped the place clean.

And it's not like he needs a lot; just a pinch or two of the raw stuff to mix it up. Bloody hell, even a little belladonna would do at this point. Does Manchester's seedy underbelly stock such seedy, er, seeds? No. Of course not.

Radical, my lily arse, he thought, disgusted. Last bloody time I drink that much; how the fuckety fuck did I end up in fucking _Manchester_, anyway?

Last thing he remembered, they'd all been holed up in that pokey little flat off Kendal Rise, and Ripper'd reached over him, grabby, and lit the last candle. And the wind had started up.

And now he was here.

Outside a chippie.

In Manchester.

"I'm starting to think," he said slowly, "that this was a bad idea."

"I reckon you're on to something there," a gravelly voice said behind him. "What'd you reckon, Sammy-boy? Loitering? Trespassin'? Eyeing up a variety of highly nickable goods?"

The large man in the beige coat was an irrelevance; he dismissed him from consideration immediately. The other one, though...

Oh, the other one was _glowing._

Ethan Rayne smiled.

*

fin


End file.
